


Aliens do exist!

by AB89US, Whokuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating has been upped as things are going to start getting intense, Yeah this story isn't going to be all fluff and humor, buckle up kids this is going to be a rough ride, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB89US/pseuds/AB89US, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whokuu/pseuds/Whokuu
Summary: When college students Sawamura Daichi and Kageyama Tobio go missing under mysterious circumstances, their friends go looking for them only to find themselves involved in something much bigger than any of them thought.ON HIATUS: Both authors are very busy right now





	1. Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The rating for this fic is bound to change the further into it we go. More characters will be added in later chapters as well. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Whokuu: Quick note that this is unbeta'd, so if you pick up on any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out.

Iwaizumi Hajime let out a heavy sigh as he dropped onto a park bench, his backpack falling next to his feet as he stared down at the newspaper he had just purchased, the headline reading:

**UTOKYO STUDENTS VANISH**

He flipped the newspaper open to the article and read _“UTokyo students, Senior, Sugawara Daichi, and Freshman, Kageyama Tobio seemingly vanished from their dorm rooms on Friday January, 2017. Witnesses stated that they heard a yell and then saw a bright flash of light at both scenes. As of right now, however, authorities say that they do not believe that the two cases are linked.”_

‘Not connected my ass,’ Iwaizumi thought bitterly as he crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. He got up from his spot and hefted his bag onto his shoulders, when suddenly someone collided with him forcefully, nearly knocking him over in the process.

“S-sorry.” The person, a boy a couple years younger than Iwaizumi stuttered. He had an armful of pamphlets clutched in his arms, each of them with a large image of an alien spaceship splashed across them. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the pamphlets.

“What are you doing with all of those?” The boy's eyes lit up, _great._

“Oh! They’re about aliens and my theories on them existing!” He shot off quickly, “Would you like one?” Iwaizumi could feel his eyebrows creeping into his hairline as he took in the boy’s energetic speech and how he nearly bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“Um...Sure….” He answered slowly and took the pamphlet that was held out to him. “Do you really believe in all of this?”

“Oh yes, of course!” The boy nearly shouted in glee. “You can’t believe that we’re the only sentient beings in the entire universe, right?”

“Well… I guess not.” Iwaizumi said. “Honestly I’ve never really given it much thought.”

“I find that not many people do.” The boy nodded vigorously and held out a hand. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way. I’m the president of the W.N.A club.”

“W.N.A?” Iwaizumi ventured to ask, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“The ‘We’re not alone’ club.” Yamaguchi’s smile was so wide all of his teeth could be seen. “I know it’s not the best name for a club, but what else could I call it? The ‘they’re here’ club? That would just sound silly.”

“Yeah, silly.” Iwaizumi grimaced and waved the pamphlet in front of himself. “Thanks for this.”

“No problem! If you ever have questions then you can find me in room 12 in building K.” Iwaizumi nodded,

“well, I need to get going now. It was nice to meet you.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Have a nice day!” He said and walked off.

Iwaizumi watched him walk away and shook his head in disbelief before he jammed the pamphlet into his pocket and headed towards his next class. Once in his class, he plopped down next to his friend Kuroo Tetsuro.

The tall boy with spiky black hair looked over to him with a frown. “I talked to the police again today. Or at least I tried. They still won’t listen to what I have to say about Daichi and Tobio.” He paused, seeing the bulge in Iwaizumi’s pocket. “Are you happy to see me or do you have something in your pocket?”

“Really, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes so hard it almost hurt. “I ran into this weird guy today that was raving about aliens.”

"Wait…” He grinned, “you took a pamphlet from that alien enthusiast?” Kuroo stifled a laugh. “Green hair, about 180 cm?”

“That’s the one.” Iwaizumi nodded.

Kuroo burst out laughing, “you gotta be kidding me! He’s just a nutty kid with conspiracy theories.”

“I know that.” Iwaizumi snapped. “I just took it to appease the kid. He seemed to earnest and happy when I took one from him.”

It took a minute or two for Kuroo to calm down. “Man,” he wiped his eyes. “You’re too sweet.”

“Stuff it Kuroo.”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. “I’m just teasing you.”

“But you were saying something about talking to the police earlier. What do you think happened to them?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well it sure as hell wasn’t alien abduction.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi snorted,

“of course I know that, but…” He trailed off.

Kuroo nodded, “I know, I’m worried too.”

“I just don’t see how they can both vanish from their dorms like that. And for the police to state that they don’t believe they are related? How could they not be? People that were nearby reported having heard and seen the same thing! Plus they both attend the same university.” Iwaizumi huffed in indignation.

“I know. Speaking of--” He was cut off by the professor coming into the room. Iwaizumi gestured for his friend to continue but just got a shake of Kuroo’s head in response and a terse whisper of “we’ll talk more later.” Iwaizumi turned around in his seat in order to face the front of the room and tried to pay attention as the professor started to talk in his usual monotone voice.

                                                                                                                            ~*~

The door of Iwaizumi’s room slammed behind him as he kicked it shut and dropped his stuff on his desk.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” His roommate, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, asked and closed the graphic novel he had been reading in order to look closer at Iwaizumi. “You look about ready to scream.”

“It’s nothing.” Iwaizumi retorted.

“Yes. Nothing is why you look about 5 seconds away from joining a fight club.” Tanaka snorted. “Tell papa Tanaka what’s bothering you.”

“Never refer to yourself like that again.” Iwaizumi shuddered.

Tanaka laughed wholeheartedly. “Okay but seriously dude, you okay?”

“Kuroo and I just went to talk to the cops again after class.” Iwaizumi announced. “They pretty much told us to stop being nosey and that we’re just kids so we don’t know what we are talking about. As if being 22 means I’m still a child.”

“Tell me about it,” Tanaka muttered. “My mother likes to refer to me as a child still. It drives Saeko nuts. So it has its perks.” He smirked.

“Your sister’s irritation aside, it’s fucking frustrating for the police, people who are supposed to keep citizens safe, to tell us to mind our own business and that they will let us know if they find anything!” Iwaizumi seethed.

“They’re not even looking anymore!” “What do you mean?” Tanaka sat up, his novel falling to the floor in a pathetic heap.

“All of the information gathered on Tobio and Daichi’s cases were pushed to the side and behind other boards. They’re now looking into the murder of some socialite.” He ground out.

“It’s only been a week! How could they stop looking already!?” Tanaka asked in outrage, his fists balled.

“I don’t know.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “But if they’re not going to look for them, then I will.”

“Okay, but what exactly can you do that they can’t?” Tanaka questioned.

“I’ve known Daichi for most of my life. If anyone would know where to look for him, it would be me and Kuroo. Also you have known Tobio for a few years, so you could probably help.” Iwaizumi said.

“Uh, to say I know Tobio is a bit of a stretch. I don’t think anyone really knows him.” Tanaka pointed out.

Iwaizumi sighed, “that aside, do you have any ideas?”

“Not really. I’ve already talked with his mom who didn’t have any idea on where he could be. She did say that he wouldn’t just vanish. He just won this huge scholarship that will allow him to continue his education. He wouldn’t just give that up.”

“Honestly…” Iwaizumi shook his head. “At this rate, we’d be better off investigating ourselves.”

“Fine, but where would we even start? Tobio doesn’t have any friends that I know of, and he only has his mom for family. So I don’t really think he would have anywhere to go. As for Daichi, he’s so straight laced he would probably have a heart attack if you even suggested skipping class.” Tanaka pointed out. ”He would then slap you upside the head for suggesting he do so.”

“More than likely.” Iwaizumi nodded.

Tanaka tapped his chin, “we could always ask for a second opinion on all of this, right?”

“I suppose so.”

“Why not Akaashi? He’s always been good at seeing the big picture,” Tanaka suggested.

“That’s true.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “It can’t hurt.”

“Then give me a minute to put on my shoes and jacket, and we can go stop by his dorm.”

Iwaizumi waited for Tanaka to get ready and then quickly lead the way to Akaashi’s dorm room which was on the other side of campus. When they knocked, they heard a muffled ‘hold on a moment’ before the door opened, revealing none other than Akaashi himself.

“Tanaka, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi said simply. “What’s up?”

“We were wondering if we could get your opinion on something,” Iwaizumi said. “As long as we didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“What is it?” Akaashi stepped to the side to let them into his room which felt eerily empty without Daichi there. The two of them had roomed together since Freshman year.

“The cops have stopped looking.” Iwaizumi told his friend. “We were wondering if you would have any suggestions on where to look for Daichi and Tobio.”

Akaashi was majoring in criminal justice and was the closest thing to a police officer that they were going to find.

“I don’t really know what I can do to help,” Akaashi admitted. “If the police haven’t found anything then that means that there is nothing to report or find.”

“But this is Daichi we’re talking about. Do you honestly think he would leave without telling anyone where he was going?” Tanaka asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “No, I don’t. He wouldn’t do that to his family or any of us. He cares too much about us to do that."

“What do you think could have happened to them? I mean, people said that they heard yelling and then saw a bright flash of light. What the hell could that be?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Aliens?” Akaashi asked.

Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi incredulously. “Seriously? You too? First that first year and now you?”

“I’m just saying that it’s an option.” Akaashi shrugged.

“Aliens don’t exist!” Iwaizumi groaned heavily.

“You never know.” Tanaka suggested.

“You’re not helping.” Iwaizumi snapped. “If you guys are not going to take this serious, then I’ll just look for them on my own!”

With that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He was so livid with his friends that he didn’t notice the ominous shadow that was following him until he felt something grab him with strong arms and a cloth was placed over his face. He had only a few seconds of conscious thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whokuu: So, here's the second chapter! I was far too excited to wait any longer to post this. However, don't get used to this. We plan to update this fic on a scheduled basis. Each Saturday, we will post a new chapter, so this is kind of like a treat.   
> Well, I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far!

_Tap, tap, tap, swish….Tap, tap, tap, swish..._ The sound of Tobio pacing filled the small, white room that he and Daichi had been confined to. He wasn’t sure how long they had been there, just that they hadn’t seen anyone else during the whole time, and were only given odd foods every now and then. It was frustrating.

“Will you please just sit down already?” Daichi snapped from where he was sprawled across a bench that had padding, but was still hard as a rock.

“I want to get out of here!” Tobio announced for what had to be the millionth time.

“So do I, but pacing from one side of the room to the other and groaning about our situation every 5 seconds isn’t going to do anything other than make me want to strangle you!” Daichi seethed, his teeth clenched. “So, please. Sit down!”

Tobio let a huff of air out of his nose and practically threw himself against a wall where he sank to the cold floor.

“I know you’re frustrated Tobio. I am too. But getting agitated isn’t going to solve anything. Eventually someone will come in here and will let us know what is going on.” Daichi announced confidently. “They keep giving us food, weird as it is, so that must mean that they want to keep us alive. They haven’t hurt us in any way or tried anything perverse, so I don’t think we need to worry about anything like that happening. Just be patient and wait it out. Okay?”

Tobio chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, and then gave a curt nod. “Good.” Daichi sighed and closed his eyes.

~*~

 

While Tobio had been pacing, the camera’s that had been hidden around the room had recorded it all. A few pairs of eyes had been focused on the recording screens as a group of Sophilian’s, feline like creatures with some human features, had observed their interactions. “They are a bit odd, wouldn’t you say?” One of the Sophilian’s, a man dressed in a white coat, asked. His name was Ichigo and he was the head of the research team that had been sent to earth to… Extract, the specimens currently entrapped.

Another Sophilian researcher nodded their head. “I agree, the younger one seems to be the more combative one of the two. I hope he doesn’t keep this up for much longer. He’s been quite… persistent in this behavior.”

“Whatever the case, they’re smart enough to eat what we’ve been giving them. They seem to argue a bit here and there, but otherwise have done little to nothing that suggests they’ll be dangerous.” Ichigo said as he turned back to the screens. “I do feel that we need a few more though in order for this to work the way that we hope it will.”

“Didn’t we send out a few more hunters for that exact reason? I would imagine they’ll be coming back soon.”

“Yes, but the last time they were sent, they were supposed to come back with 5 and only managed to capture 2. They also were supposed to do so without drawing attention, and failed.” Ichigo shook his head in disapproval.

“Indeed. Their professionalism is… questionable. Are you sure we couldn’t get cleaner, more efficient hunters for this task?”

“Trust me, Katsumi, if we could, we would.” Ichigo huffed, and quickly turned to the door when it opened and the crown prince, Oikawa Tooru, walked in.

“Good morning your highness.” Ichigo and Katsumi bowed in respect.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked and walked over to the monitors. He watched them for a moment and then pointed to Tobio who had started to pace once more. “What are they?”

“Um, they’re...Humans, your highness.” Ichigo said in a voice that was barely above a murmur. They had been warned of the prince’s near obsession with just the thought of humans, and had been told to keep him away from the isolation rooms...Oops…

Oikawa’s large ears twitched, “Did you say humans?”

Katsumi winced. “Yes, your highness.”

Ichigo shot her a warning glare before settling his gaze back down to the floor.

Oikawa clapped his hands together excitedly. “Humans! So they actually are real! I must see them up close!” He started looking around for a door to the halls leading to the isolation rooms.

“With all due respect, your highness…” Ichigo trailed off as Oikawa was quickly losing interest in what he was saying. “You’re not allowed in those areas.”

Oikawa huffed in offense. “Not allowed? I’m the _crown prince._ I am allowed everywhere on Eldisia, and that includes here!”

“Your highness….” Katsumi started.

“If I want to see the humans, then I will!” Oikawa pouted and stomped his foot. “Now bring me to them!”

“As… you wish.” Ichigo said, motioning for Oikawa to follow him.

~*~

Tobio was back to pacing around the room while Daichi grit his teeth in annoyance and had to physically restrain himself from beating the younger boy around the ears until he passed out. He couldn’t blame Tobio for the way he was feeling or acting. He just wished that he would do so in a quieter fashion.

“Where do you think we are?” Tobio questioned.

“I don’t know.” Daichi answered in a monotone voice. “If I knew then I would tell you.”

“Fine.” Tobio rolled his eyes and went to say something only for a loud thunk to sound on the glass of the room. He shot back from the sound like a bullet, and fell to the floor before he crab walked backwards so fast it was like a reenactment of _“The exorcist.”_

Daichi looked over at Tobio and then where he was staring. Right in front of the window of their room was this creature, and its face was plastered to it. “W-what the hell is that!?” He nearly screamed before shuffling back as far as he could in the room.

A couple seconds later the door opened to let the creature in. The creature was like nothing either boy had seen before, with feline like features that included large, fuzzy ears, large eyes, whiskers and a long tail. The creature also sported antenna, a fine layer of fur, and some human like features. It stood around 184 cm tall, had blue skin, and a bright smile that showed sharp teeth.

“So humans _do_ exist!” Oikawa repeated in his joy, and took a few steps closer to the captive boys only for them to plaster themselves against a corner of the room. Oikawa paused. “Oh, right. You’re probably afraid of me.”

“Y-you can speak our language??” Daichi stuttered out.

Oikawa’s smile brightened impossibly more. “Of course! I’ve always loved learning about your kind and your many languages! It’s all very fascinating!”

“Aliens aren’t real.” Tobio said, refusing to look at Oikawa in some weak attempt to cope with the situation.

“To be fair,” Oikawa said. “To me, _you’re_ the aliens. Though until now I was always told that your kind were fictional. I’ll have to have a long talk with my father about that one.”

“You have a father?” Tobio asked.

“Well yeah. What did you think, that Sophilian's popped out of the ground or something?” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “We do have families you know.”

“Why are we here?” Daichi asked.

Oikawa gave him a confused look and scratched at his fur covered face. “I...Don’t know actually.” Oikawa looked around for the security cameras. “You heard me, what are they doing here?”

“Who are you talking to?” Tobio questioned.

“Those that have been watching you, of course. And here I was thinking humans were supposed to be intelligent beings.” Oikawa gave Tobio an annoyed and disappointed look. “You seem rather dense.”

“What did you say!?” Kageyama spat out.

Oikawa put up his hands in mock defense. “Just stating my thoughts, human.”

“Tobio,” Daichi warned him. Tobio flicked his gaze over to Daichi and then back at Oikawa.

“Fine…” he grumbled before settling down again.

“So you’re Tobio...What’s your name?” Oikawa asked excitedly, his ears perked up.

“I’m...Daichi.” Daichi slowly answered. “What about you?”

“Oh!” Oikawa exclaimed in pleasure from being asked this question by a human. His eyes lit up in happiness. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! I’m the crown prince of this planet!”

“Prince?” Tobio scoffed. “I can’t even see that being true.”

“It _so_ is!” Oikawa yelled and crossed his arms indignantly. “I don’t like this one.” He directed at Daichi.

Daichi laughed uncomfortably. “He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he isn’t a bad person. Forgive him for his rude behavior.”

Oikawa mulled this over for a bit. “Mmm, I suppose so. But I still don’t like him either way.”

“Well I don’t like you much either.” Tobio huffed.

“Your highness, I think you should leave the room now.” Ichigo’s voice came over the intercom. “Our hunters have returned and will need access to that room. We are not sure how safe it would be for you to remain there at the moment.”

“I want to stay here.” Oikawa stated.

“Your highness…” Katsumi said. “We don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I think I’ll be fine." Oikawa said, extracting his claws.

A large door at the end of the hall opened up and admitted a few Sophilian’s that were dressed in military gear and that were pulling white crates down the hall. Each crate had holes on the sides and tops. A few of them were shaking and muffled yelling could be heard coming from them.

“Your highness?” One of the hunters asked in shock at seeing the prince standing in the isolation room. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see the humans.” Oikawa said in a tone that suggested that the guard was simple minded and had asked a stupid question. “Now release the others. I want to see them!”

The guard shared a look with the others and then gave a curt nod and dragged the first crate into the room. Once inside he hit a button on the top of the crate. A large human, one bigger than the other two, spilled out into a heap of quivering flesh that was covered in a sheen of sweat.

“What’s wrong with it?” Oikawa asked and prodded the human with the toe of his shoe. The human whimpered in response.

“It is merely frightened, your highness. It is a response to fear and anxiety.” One of the guards stated.

“Oh.” Oikawa shrugged and gestured to the next crate. From it came a human that had hair that looked like it had had a fight with a vacuum, and stood up on end. This human glared at Oikawa with golden eyes. “This one seems a bit more cat-like than the others. I read up on cats some time ago. They’re supposedly companions to the humans.” Oikawa ran off, not seemingly talking to anyone in particular.

“I am no one’s companion or pet!” Kuroo spat out and made his way over to Asahi who was still a quivering ball on the floor.

“Hmm….” Oikawa hummed and gestured for the guards to continue. The next two crates revealed a young boy that looked at the Sophilian’s with a type of reverence that made Oikawa a bit uncomfortable. The boy kept running his hands through his green hair, his eyes bulging. The second person, however, caught Oikawa’s eye.

He had dark, spiky hair and unlike most of the others, seemed calmer, but more frightening. He had a steely look in his eyes, which he directed at the shocked boy.

“Well, what do you know? Aliens _are_ real.” He admitted as Yamaguchi nodded rapidly and proceeded to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Here is another chapter for you all!!

Oikawa had his bottom lip stuck out as far as it could go while he glared at his father who had an annoyed and angry look on his face.

“I told you that he was not to know about them!” The king bellowed at Ichigo and Katsumi. The two of which had seemingly shrank before the prince’s eyes.

“Your highness, with all due respect, we didn’t realize he had gotten anywhere near where we have the humans until it was too late and he had already seen them.” Ichigo hung his head in shame.

“We were unable to stop him from entering the rooms either. You know how he is…” Katsumi trailed off.

“I didn’t want him to know about them.” The king seethed. Oikawa felt his own anger start to creep up as he watched his father berate the hunters. His father had been telling him since he was just a child and had found a book on humans, that they were just a fairy tale and that they didn’t really exist. He had asked his father almost repeatedly for over a year if he could meet a human. To find out now that they were real and that his father had kept that from him not only hurt, but pissed him off.

Oikawa looked at his father carefully. “For the longest time, you told me that humans didn’t exist, yet now I know the truth. So it begs to question: Why? Why did you keep this from me?” He said as his temper flared. “And more importantly, why are they here, locked up in rooms?”

“Humans are dangerous, Tooru!” HIs father snapped.

“So are most of the other species that we interact with! Just look at the Noracks! They eat people!!! Their own people included! Yet we still interact with them!” Oikawa yelled.

“You don’t know what they are like Tooru!” His father yelled back.

“I saw how they were, father! All they were was frightened! By us!” Oikawa ground out. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. Or at least not in the way that he would like. That being, his father allowing him to interact more with the humans. They were oh so interesting and beautiful.

“Regardless. They are too dangerous for you to be around.” His father sighed. “I want you to stay away from them, at least for now.”

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in irritation. “Fine, but just know that I don’t like it.”

“Oh trust me, I know.” His father shook his head and directed his attention back to Ichigo and Katsumi. “I am going to have the locks changed for that area, that way my wayward son can’t just waltz in when he wants. If I hear that he has been in there again, I will deal with you personally.”

“Yes sir.” The two researchers nodded, their faces pale.

Oikawa glared at his father, pupils narrowed down to tiny slits, but held his tongue. He knew it was pointless to argue further when his father got like this. The king gave them each another stern look before he walked out of the room. Oikawa watched him go and then turned to the other two who both shook their heads.

“You heard your father.” Ichigo sighed.

“You cannot be near them again.” Katsumi shook her head as well.

Oikawa grit his teeth. “Fine. Have it your way.” And stormed out of the room.

* * *

 

“You’ll never believe what I just saw!!” Oikawa exclaimed as he flung himself across Suga’s bed.

“If you say that you saw something beautiful only to find it was your own reflection again, I’m going to kill you.” Tsukishima stated from the bed next to Suga’s.

“Noooo.” Oikawa shook his head and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. He was damn beautiful after all. In his humble opinion at least. “I saw something at the research lab that I have wanted to see for like, ever!”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?” Now intrigued, Suga settled down on his bed to listen.

“Humans!” Oikawa exclaimed. “There are a bunch of humans in one of the cells!”

“Now you’re just lying.” Tsukishima sighed heavily and flipped open a book.

Oikawa sighed heavily. “No, I am not. I saw them with my own eyes, and have been forbidden to get near them by my father.” He practically spit out.

“What doesn’t your father want you to do this time?” Their friend Noya, asked as he walked into the room.

“Humans.” Oikawa repeated. “He doesn’t want me to be near them at all.”

Noya’s eyes lit up. “Humans? The so-called mythological beings?” Oikawa nodded his head.

“Oikawa…” Suga warned. “Don’t tell Noya lies like this one. You know he enjoys mythology and other supernatural-related things.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “But I’m not lying. Why don’t you guys believe me?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Tsukishima scoffed. “Maybe because they’re not real?”

“But they are!” Oikawa stomped his foot.

“Then prove it.” Tsukishima challenged and saw Oikawa deflate.

“I can’t. My dad had the locks changed so that I can’t get in to see them.” Oikawa pouted.

Suga hummed. “Perhaps there’s some truth to what he’s saying. After all, his father wouldn’t just change locks on Oikawa unless there was something he didn’t want him to get into.” Oikawa looked at Suga hopefully. “However, that doesn’t mean it’s humans.” Suga finished. T

sukishima looked at Suga before shaking his head. “Believe what you want to.” And resumed reading.

“Why don’t you guys trust me?” Oikawa whined.

“We do trust you, we just don’t trust that humans are real.” Noya pointed out. “Even Bokuto doesn’t believe in humans and that guy believes in everything.”

Oikawa groaned, ears falling. “Fine. I’ll just have to find a way to prove it to you all.”

Suga frowned and placed a comforting arm around OIkawa’s shoulders. “Please don’t take it so hard. We do trust you Oikawa, just not so much about this. We’ve all been told our whole lives that they don’t exist. It’s kind of hard for us to trust that they do and that it’s not just wishful thinking on your part. If you want to prove it to us, then do. But don’t get yourself into trouble with your father to do it.”

“Easier said than done.” Oikawa muttered. “Everything I do my father hears about.”

“Maybe you could cause a distraction and then sneak in?” Noya suggested and then bit his lip. “But there is still the problem of the locks being changed so…” “What type of locks are put on the doors?” Noya continued.

“Hydrosealed deadbolts that require a retinae scan as well as facial recognition. All of which only the researchers, hunters and my father have access to.”

Noya frowned. “Oh, wow. That’s quite the security system. Like, I understand you’re our prince and all, but wow.”

“Tsukishima could probably crack it though.” Suga scratched his chin in thought.

“Not gonna happen.” Tsukishima snorted and turned a page in his book.

“Tsuuukkiiii!!” Oikawa whined. “Why wouldn’t you help me?”

“Because you’ll just get us all in trouble for nothing.” Tsukishima huffed and closed his book. “I don’t believe for even a second that you are right about there being humans locked up.”

“Uggghh.” Oikawa groaned again. “Why must you always be so difficult?”

“I’m not difficult. You’re just annoying.”

“We could ask Bokuto.” Noya suggested. “He can be a bit loud and scatterbrained, but he’s good with things like that when in the right mood and when properly motivated.”

Suga looked between them all. “Are you seriously going to go through with this? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?”

“Yeah, but it would all be worth it just so that I can show you all that I’m right.” Oikawa stated with an annoyed look. “Plus then I could rub it into Tsukki’s face that I’m right and he’s wrong.”

“Please, as if that would ever happen.” Tsukishima glared.

“If you want to see for yourself if I’m right or not, then let’s go together and get Bokuto. I’m sure I can motivate him.” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine. I will also come with you all.” Suga sighed, looking away before muttering, “if only to be the voice of reason.”

“Yeah!” Noya jumped in glee. “Now we just need to get Bokuto.”

“Then let’s go.” Oikawa stated and lead the way down the hall and to the room that Bokuto shared with a few other Sophilians. Noya quickly ran ahead of Oikawa, sliding to a stop in front of a door.

“Yo, Bokuto!” Noya yelled, knocking on the door.

“Yes?” Bokuto asked when he opened the door and smiled when he saw them all standing there.

“We need your help getting through some locks.” Noya announced like it was something they did on a daily basis.

“What type of locks?” Bokuto asked.

“Hydrosealed deadbolts.” Oikawa said and smirked when he saw Bokuto’s face light up.

“Sure! I can totally do that! But…” He paused. “Why do you need in there? Those are some high security locks.”

Oikawa cleared his throat and simply said one thing. “Humans.”

“REALLY?” Bokuto’s eyes grew huge in excitement. “Well then in order to get through those locks and to our new friends, I’ll need someone to act as a distraction….Noya and Oikawa should work for that since I don’t see Tsukishima doing so. And Suga is going to be helping me.”

“Come again?” Suga raised his eyebrows.

“You heard me, now, let’s go!” Bokuto yelled and nearly bounced down the hall before he stopped and turned to OIkawa. “You should probably lead the way...You know. Since I don’t know where we’re going…”

“Wait! Shouldn’t we come up with a plan before we just go waltzing in there?” Suga asked.

“Don’t worry my silver haired friend. I have it all planned out already. I just need that distraction to happen.” Bokuto shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Oikawa to lead the way.

“So what type of distraction are we talking about here?” Noya asked once they had reached the corridor in which the holding cells were.”

“Just if you see someone, keep them distracted for a few minutes.” Bokuto announced and then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a couple small devices.

“Uh...Bokuto are those what I think they are?” Suga asked. His eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared into his bangs and he backed away from his friend.

“Yup!” Bokuto beamed happily as he held up the tiny bombs for his friends to see.

“Who carries bombs around with them?” Tsukishima asked and backed up as well.

“Who doesn’t?” Bokuto asked, genuinely surprised.

“Oh, I don’t know, any normal Sophilian?”

Bokuto frowned. “Are… are you saying I’m not normal?”

“Oh no.” Suga said under his breath and placed comforting hands on his friend’s shoulders. “No, no, Bokuto, we’re not saying that.” Suga said and glared at Tsukishima who seemingly ignored him. “You’re very normal. In fact, you’re an amazing Sophilian that can do amazing things!”

“Yeah!” Noya joined in support. “Carrying bombs around is perfectly fine!”

“You’re so cool Bokuto!” Oikawa exclaimed. “You should show us how much by using those bombs on the locks!” He added and smirked when Suga rolled his eyes at the comment.

Bokuto’s smile returned. “Okay, sure! So, shall we be off, prince?”

“You bet!” Oikawa said and signalled for Tsukishima to go with Bokuto. Once at the door, they looked into the control room and noticed that neither Ichigo or Katsumi were in there.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that the researchers aren’t here?” Tsukishima asked. “I thought they were supposed to keep Oikawa out.”

“Well these locks should do that for them.” Bokuto shrugged and started to put the bombs in place.

Oikawa paused, thinking about it. “It’s more than odd, they should be here.” He said, frowning. “Especially after the earful they got from my father.”

“Well either way, let’s get on with it.” Noya urged. Bokuto nodded and set the bombs into motion. He then grabbed Tsukishima by the arm and pulled him a safe distance away just in time for the bombs to go off. They were not large, therefore not very loud, but did the trick as the door clicked open.

“Let’s go!” Oikawa excitedly said and ran into the smaller corridor that held the cells. His friends followed behind at a fast pace that quickly slowed when they took in the sight before them. The humans that Oikawa had gone on about were huddled in a corner of a cell, each of them with pale faces and scared looks.

“Well I’ll be damned. Humans do exist.” Tsukishima shrugged in a bored way.

“I told you so!” Oikawa stuck out his tongue childishly.

Tsukishima went to retort, but was cut short by the arrival of the researchers.

Oikawa jumped. “Ah, ahahah, Ichigo and Katsumi, uh…” Oikawa looked around. “It’s.. it’s not what it looks like.”

Suga shot him a disappointed look.

“No, prince!” Katsumi shook her head quickly. “Don’t make excuses for this. Just let them out and go!”

“Wait...What?” Oikawa slowly asked.

“You have to get them out of here.” Ichigo explained. “It’s not safe for them to be here.”

“Please get them back to their home planet.” Katsumi added.

“Why, what’s going on?” Suga asked.

“We...We can’t tell you.” Ichigo shook his head. “All you need to know is that they are not safe here and that they need to get back to safety!”

“There is a pod already waiting for you in the hanger. Take it and go.” Katsumi announced.

Ichigo opened the door to the room the humans were in. “Please lead them to the pod, and go with them.”

“Okay.” Suga nodded and smiled at the humans. “You heard them. We need to get going back to your planet!”

“Why are you letting us go?” The human, Daichi, asked. “Why capture us only to let us go back home?”

“We didn’t capture you human. Some of the hunters did.” Ichigo explained. “The things they want to do to you…”

“It’s best you leave.” Katsumi said and started to usher the humans out of the cell and down the hall. The rest of the Sophilian group followed behind them to where the escape pod was located, and climbed into the vessel. Suga and Noya helped the humans to get safely strapped in while Tsukishima sat off to the side and Bokuto jumped around like an energetic child. Oikawa remained outside of the pod, still rattled by the whole situation.

“But… I have so many questions still.”

Katsumi shook her head again. “There isn’t much more time before someone notices that the humans are missing. You need to go now!”

“Wait, I--” Oikawa was cut off by Katsumi shoving him into the pod.

The pod promptly shut after and within moments hurtled into space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whokuu: Good afternoon, everyone! Here's chapter 4.  
> Both me and my sibling are really glad that you are all enjoying it so far! All comments and suggestions keep us going!
> 
> Also, I will be posting some visuals on the Sophilian race soon along with some info on them, so look forward to that soon! :)
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me, Whokuu, you can find me at Whokuu.Tumblr.Com  
> My sibling: alyssagb89.tumblr.com

What in the _actual hell_ was going on. First, he was kidnapped, stuffed into a room and locked in there. Next, this _alien_ showed up, acting like a kid at a candy store, ogling at himself and the others.   _Now,_ on this ship with not one, but _five_ aliens, all of which were on the opposite side of all of the humans.

All the aliens minus the silver-haired one were chattering away, trying to get everyone else’s attention.

Iwaizumi heaved a sigh, hands covering his face in pure irritation and confusion. “Could you _please_ shut up for more than 2 seconds?”

The aliens immediately shut up.

“What even are all of you?”

It was the silver-haired one to speak up this time. “We’re a race called Sophilian’s. We live on the planet Eldisia, which is really a very pleasant place to live.”

“If it’s such a pleasant place to live, then why were you told to get us away and that if you didn’t, then something bad would happen to us?” The human asked.

“I think we’d all like to know that.” The silver haired alien responded with a curious look. “I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way. Everyone just calls me Suga though. What’s your name?” Suga asked with a bright smile.

The human, Daichi, glanced over at the others huddled behind him, from Kuroo who looked relatively unfazed to Asahi who was very slowly starting to calm down.

“I’m uh, Sawamura Daichi.” He said and felt his stomach flip when Suga beamed at him.

“It’s nice to meet you. Though really it would have been nicer with different circumstances.” Suga stated and looked to those next to him. “This is Oikawa Tooru.” He pointed to the alien that had acted like a child. “Next to him is Nishinoya Yuu.” He gestured to a small alien with a tuft of blond hair. “Bokuto Kōtarō”, an alien that had gray and white hair was next, followed by “Tsukishima Kei,” who looked bored and annoyed.

Daichi looked over at Iwaizumi who had his eyes narrowed at the childlike alien, Oikawa. The other boy must have felt his gaze, and glanced over at Daichi briefly before he shrugged and gave a curt nod as if to say ‘go for it.’

“The people with me are Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo Tetsuro, Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi and Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Daichi pointed to them each in turn.

Noya looked over at Asahi. “He seems the most scared.”  
“Thanks for pointing that out.” Iwaizumi said curtly.

Daichi cleared his throat. “So, nobody knows what’s going on, and we’re all together on this...ship.”

Suga nodded.

“What a mess.” Iwaizumi snorted. “Are you even sure this is heading towards earth?”

This time the child answered.

“Yes, I have checked and it is.” Oikawa said, tapping his chin. “Though, the fact that it was does bother me.”

“True enough.” Suga agreed. “Were they planning this the entire time?”

“Well as you know, my father had deemed it fit to not tell me anything...About anything.” Oikawa pouted petulantly.

“So you don’t know why we were taken?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I didn’t even know you were taken until I stumbled across you.” Oikawa shook his head. “We didn’t even know that humans were real. I mean I figured that you were, since there are well over a million different species out there, but we were always told that you were mythical.”

“That’s… Actually fairly comforting.” Daichi said. “At least that means we shouldn’t have to worry too much about being invaded.”

“Not from us at least.” Noya nodded and scratched at his large ears. “I don’t know how much other species know or don’t know.”

“Not so comforting.” Asahi squeaked and shrank back when Noya looked over at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t really worry too much.” Noya shrugged. “Most species have no interest in invading other planets. In fact, after the last war was fought, a treaty was passed stating that in order to even get near another planet, you have to get express permission as well as a series of forms signed. It’s supposed to be a real pain.”

“That’s a bit better.” Asahi sighed heavily.

“Anyways, you’re real and your existence was hidden away from us. That alone is odd. We know of all kinds of other races, yet humans in specific were said to be mythical.” Oikawa muttered. “None of this makes any sense to me.”

“I agree. I’d like to know why humans were kept a secret, why these humans were taken, and what was going to be done to them if we didn’t get them away.” Suga stated.

Oikawa nodded. “We’re a peaceful, kind race. So why would Katsumi and Ichigo allude to us-- or rather others-- causing harm to other races?”

“Maybe more of our race didn’t know about humans and wanted to study them?” Tsukishima piped up with a bored lilt to his voice.

“Studying and harming are two very different things, though.”

“Could always be like those movies that alien club would always show.” Kuroo piped up. “Kidnapping people, torturing them and--”

“I’m going to stop you there.” Iwaizumi grumbled, covering Kuroo’s mouth.

“Please do.” Asahi nodded vigorously. He had paled once more and was sending scared glances at the Sophilian’s.

“What’s a... Moo-V?” Oikawa stumbled over the word, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

“Never mind that.” Iwaizumi impatiently waved him off only to receive a glare from the alien.

“I wanna know what a Moo-V is too, though.” Bokuto mumbled unhappily.

“It’s kind of like pictures that flash across a screen and tell a story.” Yamaguchi spoke up for the first time.

“Oooh!” Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing!”

“You’ll have to show us what moo-v’s are when we get to your planet!” Noya jumped up in excitement.  
Yamaguchi’s gaze settled on Noya before giving him a small smile. “I can do that.”

Much of the chattering was thankfully dying down now that introductions were given and everyone seemed to be a little more at ease with each other.

The shitty one, Oikawa, remained watching Iwaizumi closely, couched down on his hands and feet.

“You seem the least bothered by everything. Why is that?”

“Because I deal with things differently than everyone else. Haven’t you noticed that all of us have reacted differently? God, you really are stupid.” Iwaizumi snorted.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Yet again, you’re giving me more reason not to like you.”

“I never asked for your attention anyways, so good riddance.”

“Can you please stop your constant bickering?” Tsukishima looked up, tail twitching in annoyance. “You’re really annoying.”

“U-um,” Asahi stuttered. “Who is driving this thing?”  
“Nobody.” Suga smiled. “It’s on autopilot, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Asahi’s entire body relaxed at those words. “Thank goodness…”

“We have nothing to worry about.” Noya beamed only for the pod to give a great jolting shudder that made Asahi squeak and the others reach for things to hold onto.

“You were saying?!” Iwaizumi hissed.

“It should be perfectly fine…!” Oikawa shouted, clinging to one of the seats.

“This does NOT seem fine!” Iwaizumi snapped when alarms started to blast through the small space.

“Of course it’s not okay!” Tsukishima said sharply, slowly making his way over to the control panel. “We’ve been hit!”

“By what?!” Oikawa yelled.

“If I knew that, I would tell you!”

Oikawa cursed, grounding his teeth together. “We have to prepare for the unexpected! We don’t know how it’s going to be when we hit the atmosphere!”  

“We don’t even know what planet we’ll hit to be honest.” Bokuto piped up.

“I thought we were going to earth?” Tobio stated.

“Yes, it was. But we got hit by something that has caused damage. Do you honestly think that wouldn’t possibly change the course of where we are heading?” Oikawa rolled his large eyes at the younger boy.

“This is not the time for sarcasm, Oikawa!” Suga said, narrowing his eyes.  “The odds are that we are still going to earth, just not where we had originally planned.”

“Hopefully wherever we land, it’s not that country with the orange president.” Kuroo frowned.

“Orange “president” or not, I’m starting to lose control over the ship!” Tsukishima warned. “We might spiral out of control at this rate!”

“Please don’t say that.” Asahi nearly whispered, his face green.

“Hey, it will be okay. These pods are designed to take a beating.” Noya stated and crept over to the large boy. “I read in a book that these pods were designed to be sent out in times of war. We’ll be fine.”

“Well, we’ll find out in just a minute!” Tsukishima yelled as he dived away from the controls and grabbed hold of a safety handle. “I’ve lost complete control. We’re going to crash land!”

“Oh GOD!” Yamaguchi wailed, clinging to Tsukishima’s legs.

They hit the atmosphere soon after, throwing everyone forward.

“Hold onto anything you can find!” Daichi ordered.

Everyone scrambled to grab hold of something whether it was something attached to the pod, or an extremity of another person. Kuroo had even grabbed hold of Oikawa’s tail with the Sophilian screaming at him to let go.

“I hope the pod doesn’t catch on fire!” Suga cried. “We’re moving at an incredibly high speed!”

“Well, we’re going to find out real quick!” Oikawa screamed, still very upset that Kuroo was clinging to his tail.

Daichi pulled himself over to the pods only window, a tiny round thing, and glanced out only to fly back to the other side of the pod.

“What did you see?” Kuroo ventured to ask.

“Mountains.” Was all the Daichi got out before the pod collided with a hard mass and was sent into a dizzying spiral. The pods occupants found themselves tossed around with feet kicking into soft spots and bodies colliding with hard surfaces. They continued to hit more hard masses as they descended farther down.

None of them knew how much time had passed before the pod came to a jolting stop and they found themselves thrown against the floor.

“Is everyone okay?” Daichi asked. He inspected his own body which was mostly covered with bruises and cuts.

“No.” Oikawa whined, his tail in hand which had a very painful looking kink in it. Kuroo looked at him apologetically.

Iwaizumi spat out some blood. “We should probably inspect everyone for injuries. Pretty sure I sprained something.

Daichi got himself up into a sitting position. “That’s a good idea.” He said, voice hoarse from screaming.

“Ow…” Noya whined, rubbing his head. “Asahi? Are you okay?” He looked around for him.

It only took him a second to find Asahi who had surprisingly jumped into action and had wrapped himself protectively around Yamaguchi who had curled into a ball and was seemingly unharmed.

“I’m okay.” Asahi said and stood up. He had a few cuts, but nothing too major. He was still very shaken though and pale.

“Pretty sure I have a concussion.” Tobio muttered. “My head is killing me.”

“Kuroo broke my tail!” Oikawa practically screamed.

“Sorry.” Kuroo gave him a sheepish look and glanced down at his own broken arm.

“We need to go to a hospital.” Yamaguchi managed to say.

Bokuto tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What’s a Hos-pee-tal?”

“It’s hospital.” Tsukishima snipped.

Yamaguchi looked up at Bokuto. “Uhm… it’s a place where we get help when we’re hurt.”

“Yes, but look around Yamaguchi.” Daichi stated sadly and gestured to the dense forest that they had landed in. “I don’t even know where we are.”

“Also…” Suga added. “We couldn’t exactly go _with_ you to the hospital I don’t think. We’re not human after all?”

“Oh… that’s true.” Yamaguchi considered. “I don’t know how humans would react to seeing real-life aliens… Based on how they react to unknown things…” He shuddered and shook his head, seeming to try and brush away thoughts.

“Yes. it’s best if we don’t get them killed.” Daichi nodded.

“Or have them captured and put into cells for god knows what.” Iwaizumi snipped.

“We had nothing to do with that.” Suga glared at him.

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi and Suga. “I hate to be the mediator here, but it seems I need to be. Consider where we are right now.” Kuroo pointed at the now broken window in the pod. “We have no clue where we are, and here you two are, looking like you’re about to start an argument.”

Iwaizumi shot Kuroo a glare, but sighed. “Fine. For once, you’re actually right.”

“I agree with Iwaizumi.” Daichi nodded. “We can’t be fighting right now. In fact, we should be more concerned about not only getting out of this forest and to civilization, but also how in the holy hell we’re supposed to disguise the Sophilians so that we don’t cause chaos.”

“A-also... Uh…” Yamaguchi started. “Someone could have seen us crash land here… Sure, we’re in a forest, but we must have been seen by someone while we were crashing down from the sky.”

“That’s true.” Asahi agreed.

“Would that be so bad?” Noya looked up at the tall boy.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi answered instead. “As far as I’m aware, no other species aside from humans have been on earth for a long period of time.”

“Wait...Aliens have been to earth before?” Kuroo turned to the alien fanatic.

“Of course they have!” Yamaguchi beamed and went to start in on a large spiel that Daichi cut into.

“As fascinating as what you have to say could be, we need to get a move on. It looks like the sun is about ready to set. And I don’t know about you guys, but I’d rather not be out in the dark for too long.”

“What is this dark that you talk about?” Oikawa asked.

“You know, when there is no more light to see by.” Daichi stated and saw alarmed looks take over the Sophilians. “Don’t you guys have night time, when you sleep and all?”

“It’s always light where we live.” Suga stated.

“ _All the time?_ ” Tobio responded in disbelief. “Is that even a thing?”

“Have you never heard of tidally locked planets?” Tsukishima snickered. “ _Wow._ ”

“Oh, I can explain that!” Noya bounded over to Tobio, seeming to ignore any injuries he may have. “Our planet is tidally locked, so our sun doesn’t orbit around our planet. It makes it so one side of our planet is always bright and the other, dark.”

“Oh.” Tobio simply stated.

“With Tobio- _chan_ knowing that simple fact, can we get a move on?” Oikawa said. “If the dark is so bad on this planet, we should get going.”

“It’s not bad per say.” Daichi shrugged. “It just makes it hard to see and it tends to get colder at night. I’m not really sure how well you guys will do in the cold, and I’d rather not be stumbling around the place with people who don’t know how to handle the dark.”

“I agree.” Iwaizumi nodded and started to slowly make his way out of the pod.

He stood back and watched as everyone else stepped out, some of them limping, bleeding, or holding injured arms or tails. He couldn’t hold back a snicker when Oikawa climbed out of the pod and started to wobble around like he was drunk, his arms thrown out in front of him to try and stabilize his balance.

“Don’t laugh! We use our tails for balance.” Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “With my tail damaged, it means it is harder to balance.”

“Iwaizumi will help you.” Daichi announced and sent a look to Iwaizumi that clearly told him not to argue.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi let out a heaving sigh and grasped Oikawa around the shoulders to stabilize him.

“Thanks.” Oikawa whispered and leaned against Iwaizumi a bit more when they started to make their way through the thick trees.

“It’d be really nice if we had a compass or some nature freak with us.” Iwaizumi muttered.

“We’ll just have to figure this out on our own. I’m sure we can do it!” Yamaguchi said, raising an arm in confidence.

Tsukishima squinted at him. “Your confidence and optimism is a bit… over the top.”

“You only say that because you don’t have any.” Yamaguchi huffed.

Tsukishima looked at him a moment and then shrugged his thin shoulders and followed behind Daichi and the others.

They all remained going in one direction, hoping to find any sign of a clearing as the sun continued to set.

“You know…” Yamaguchi said, breaking the comfortable silence between everyone. “I wonder how long we’ve been gone for.”

“That’s a good point.” Daichi said. “From what you told us when we were in the cell, both Tobio and I were missing for almost four months.”

“That would mean that it’s April now.” Tobio frowned and looked around them. “I suppose that would explain why it’s not as cold as I thought it would be.”

“That’s a good thing though.” Daichi shrugged and gestured to the Sophilians. “I don’t know how well they would hold up to the cold. For all we know it could kill them.”

“Come again?” OIkawa squeaked.

“You could potentially die in cold weather.” Iwaizumi added, not helping Oikawa’s mood. “We don’t know how the weather on your planet typically is.”

“Our side of the planet tends to be warm.” Suga supplied.

“Hmm… Well, we can talk about specifics once we find civilization, okay?”

“Okay.” Suga agreed.

The group lapsed into silence and followed Daichi who slowly led them through the forest, checking trees for moss. He had seen a documentary about how to find your way back to civilization by following the moss the clung to trees. He just hoped that it had been correct.

“I have an idea, guys.” Daichi said. “Could you all keep a lookout for moss on rocks?”

“Moss?” Oikawa questioned. “Is it that green stuff that’s kind of soft?”

“Yeah.” Daichi nodded. “I’m hoping it will help us.”

“Okay!” Both Noya and Bokuto said in unison and took off to look at the trees around them for moss.

“We’ll have better look ourselves.” Suga sighed and watched Noya and Bokuto rush from tree to tree. “When you get those two doing something together there is no promise of the outcome.”

“Good to know.” Daichi gave Suga a small smile that was returned at full blast from the alien.

“Hey!” Noya shouted from seemed like a large distance. “I can see a clearing up ahead!”

Both Suga and Daichi looked around, trying to locate where the small Sophilian was, but were unable to find him.

“Bokuto.” Suga walked over to the tree Bokuto was looking around. “Where is Noya?”

Bokuto pointed up. “He climbed a tree.”

“He what?!” Suga exclaimed. “He could fall!” He looked up at a rustling tree nearby. “Noya! Get down from there! You’re hurt just like everyone else.”

There was a pause and then a begrudging ‘fine.’ came from somewhere in the tree.

Noya got down from the tree and came over to Suga. “I found a way out!”

“Yes, yes, we know.” Suga said. “But please don’t do that again.” He chided.

Noya nodded his head. “Okay.”

Suga looked over to see Daichi grinning at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Daichi waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just you seem a bit like a parent to this lot.”

“Well…” Suga put a hand on his hip. “ _Someone’s_ gotta make sure they don’t hurt themselves.”

Daichi smiled and turned to Noya. “Lead the way.”

Noya bounced on the balls of his feet and took the leader's position. It took them a few minutes to reach the clearing that Noya had mentioned, with the little Sophilian bouncing around in joy from having helped the group.

“See, it’s nice and big!” Noya smiled.

“Yes it is.” Daichi nodded and looked to the sky. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. “We should probably set up a camp here.”

“With what exactly?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not like we have a tent or anything to put together.” Tobio added.

“A tent?” Noya asked.

“Yes.” Tobio rolled his eyes, already tired of having to explain things to the other species. “It’s an enclosure that you can sleep in and that keeps you dry when it rains.”

“What’s rain?” Bokuto asked.

Tobio threw his hands up in frustration and marched away from them.

“Whatever this so-called ‘rain’ is, it sounds vaguely threatening.” Tsukishima crossed his arms.

Daichi looked at most of the very confused Sophilian’s. “Do you guys have water on your planet? H20?”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, but not whatever this ‘rain’ is.”

Daichi frowned, but continued on. “It’s water, but it falls from the sky.”

All of the Sophilian’s short hair raised at this statement.

“What?!” Oikawa exclaimed. “That’s horrifying! I don’t ever want to experience this ‘rain’ ever!”

“You guys are annoying.” Tobio huffed. “I hate having to explain everything to you.”

“They have never experienced the things on earth before.” Daichi soothed. “It’s going to take them a while to get used to some things. The same would go for us if we were to have stayed on their planet.”

“I guess.” Tobio shrugged.

Iwaizumi got out from supporting Oikawa up as he was moving so much, leaving the Sophilian completely losing his balance.

“W-woah!” Oikawa wobbled around, trying to gain his composure and balance. “Iwaizumi! Why did you do that?!”

“Because you’re moving around too much!” Iwaizumi barked.

“I promise not to move as much if you’ll just help support me again.” Oikawa whined.

“Ugh. Fine.” Iwaizumi bit out the words, and helped Oikawa gain some balance before lifting his arm over his own. “You guys are very… fuzzy.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa grinned.

“Fuzzy?” Asahi said, somewhat confused.

“Yeah!” Noya said, going over to him. “Touch my arm.” He said, holding out his arm.

Asahi reached over the ran just the tips of his fingers across Noya’s arm and felt the smaller boy shudder at the touch.

“Does that feel weird?” Asahi asked.

“A little.” Noya nodded. “It also feels a bit nice.”

“Why are you all fuzzy if your planet is warm?” Tobio asked.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Not all of the planet is warm. And it’s to regulate our body temperatures. You should see the Sophilians that live on the cold side of the planet. They are so fuzzy you can barely see their faces.”

“I’d like to have seen that.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to meet alien species before, so getting to have seen them as well would be been great!”  
“Well for now you have us.” Bokuto said and bumped his shoulder against Yamaguchi’s.

“That’s true.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“Well I think your fuzziness might actually aid us tonight.” Daichi said, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’ll probably have to camp out under some trees that way we have at least a little bit of coverage if it were to rain.”

“How about we go in the trees?” Noya suggested. “When I climbed that tree earlier, it had some wide branches that were well covered.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Suga bit his bottom lip. “I don’t know how safe that would be.”

“Well at least in the trees, we wouldn’t have to worry so much about bears and other wild animals.” Yamaguchi stated.

“Those sound dangerous.” Suga groaned.

“They can be.” Daichi nodded.

“Why is your planet so dangerous?” Suga asked and pushed himself closer to Daichi as if something was about ready to jump out at him at any moment.

“Don’t worry.” Daichi soothed him and looked to the trees. “Nothing is going to get you. Not while we are here with you at least.”

“I think you meant for that to be reassuring but...Not so much.” Suga claimed.

“Oh well.” Daichi shrugged and looked around the group. “I think the easiest way to do this would be to pair people up. The Sophilian fur should help to keep the humans warm. Iwaizumi with Oikawa.” He said and saw Iwaizumi glare at him. “Asahi with Noya. Kuroo with Bokuto. Yamaguchi with Tsukishima and then Suga with me.”

“What about me?” Tobio asked, the odd one out.

“You can go with Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” Daichi announced much to Tobio and Oikawa’s displeasure.

“No way.” Tobio shook his head.

“Then pick another pair to stick with or try to find a place to sleep on your own.” Daichi shrugged. “That’s up to you.”

Tobio gave a curt nod and walked over to Kuroo and Bokuto, both of which smiled at him.

Everyone started to settle down in different places, hoping they all had enough cover in case it rained overnight.

Slowly, one by one, humans and Sophilian’s fell asleep. It came as no surprise given what they had all been through.

Tobio sat up from where he was lying, being careful not to disturb the now snoozing Bokuto and Kuroo. He looked up at the starry sky. Aliens were actually real. Half of the people travelling with them were aliens. They were a bit simple-minded at times, but they were aliens nonetheless.

He stretched his arm out, trying to reach for the sky. “Where are you…” he whispered. “You have to still be alive, I just know it.”

Tobio could still recall when he was in high school, the energetic boy. How boisterous he was, but most importantly, how much happiness he brought to the volleyball team and him personally. One day, though, he was gone. He and his family had simply disappeared. There was an investigation into it, but nothing came up. There was absolutely nothing to go on. It left the team wrecked and mourning the loss of their #10 middle blocker.  He had looked for his friend for years before he had begrudgingly given up and turned to looking towards the future. Now, however, with the new information that aliens existed, and with the way that both he and Daichi had seemingly vanished. It gave him hope.

Hope that Hinata was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whokuu: Heya! Sorry that this chapter is a day late, we've both been pretty busy recently. I'm going to be honest here, we really struggled with this chapter and are currently a bit frustrated with how slow the story's pace is going. We hope to start pushing the plot along a bit faster in future chapters.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and you can contact us on our Tumblr's!
> 
>  
> 
> [Whokuu](http://whokuu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Alyssa](http://alyssagb89.tumblr.com/)

The next morning found the group hiking up a steep hill that had banked against one side of the clearing that Noya had found the previous night. The trek up the hill was made more difficult from the injuries that some of them sported. Daichi and Suga had tried to mend the best that they could, having using hard bark and reeds in an attempt to splint Oikawa’s broken tail and Kuroo’s broken arm. It hadn’t done much, but it was better than nothing. Iwaizumi had still been supporting OIkawa who had tried to walk on his own earlier that day only to fall and painfully roll down the hill into the trunk of a large tree. He now had the sophilian on his back piggy-back style. It made it easier and faster for them to move and keep up with the group.

“How is everyone doing?” Daichi asked. He had gotten into a routine of checking on everyone at least once an hour, and always let out a relieved sigh when he go back a collective response of ‘we’re fine.’ Suga had teased him a bit at the beginning about his parenting the group, much like Daichi had teased him the night before.

“Everyone is okay Daichi.” Suga said and looked over his shoulder at Tobio who had seemed distant and withdrawn. He knew that Daichi had noticed as well.

“He’ll talk when he’s ready.” Daichi repeated for what had to be the dozenth time that day. He didn’t know what was bothering the younger boy, but trusted Tobio to say something if he felt like he wanted or needed to.

“I hope he’s okay.” Suga worried, biting his bottom lip.

“Maybe he’s just feeling a bit out of place?” Daichi suggested and gestured around them.

Suga had started to stick close to Daichi, Noya was perched on Asahi’s shoulders like an oversized bird, Oikawa had fallen asleep on Iwaizumi’s back, Yamaguchi had been talking Tsukishima’s ear off all day while Kuroo and Bokuto had started up an odd game of I-Spy. Tobio was the only one alone out of the group.

“Maybe.” Suga slowly agreed, not really sure if that was the reason. The boy had seemed to be okay the night before, if not a bit quiet, when he wasn’t bothering OIkawa at least. But today was different. Tobio seemed...Sad.

“Are you sure we should leave him be, Daichi?” Suga asked again, more worried than before.

Daichi gave him a curt nod. “If there’s anything I know about Tobio, it’s to not push him into sharing his thoughts until he’s ready. He’ll come when he needs us.”

“Okay.” Suga slowly agreed again.

“What’s that?” Noya asked and pointed in front of them.

“What’s what?” Daichi looked back at him. “All I see is trees.”

“That’s because you need to be up higher.” Noya huffed and patted Asahi’s shoulders for emphasis. “There is this weird looking thing that has these fast objects zipping across it.”

“A road?” Kuroo stopped his game with Bokuto and looked hopefully towards Daichi.

“I don’t hear one.” Daichi shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean there isn’t one though.” Iwaizumi stated and jolted Oikawa to wake him up.

“What’s going on?” Oikawa mumbled.

“I’m going to put you down for a minute.” Iwaizumi said and gently dropped OIkawa to the ground.

“All of you stay here for a minute.” Daichi said. “Iwaizumi and I will see if it’s a road up ahead or not.”

“Why can’t we go?” OIkawa pouted.

“You wouldn’t exactly blend in.” Iwaizumi gestured to him and the other Sophilians. “We need to know what we’re heading towards before we expose you to people on accident and cause panic.”

“Good point.” Suga said. “We’ll wait here then.”

Both Daichi and Iwaizumi nodded and started making their way down the hill towards the road.

“Hopefully we’re not in the middle of nowhere.” Iwaizumi said as they walked. “I don’t think all of us could make a long trek in the condition we’re in.”

“True.” Daichi agreed. “Though what choice do we have either way? We can’t bring the Sophilian’s with us if we tried to hitch a ride with someone. The best we can do is figure out where we are and take it from there.”

“I agree.” Iwaizumi relented.

It didn’t take the two of them that long to walk before they could hear the tell-tale sounds of traffic, confirming that it had been a road Noya saw.

“So what now?” Iwaizumi turned to Daichi. “Get the others, follow the road and see where it takes us?”

“I guess so.” Daichi shrugged. “There’s not much else that we _can_ do.”

“This would be easier if they could camouflage or something.” Iwaizumi sighed and turned to head back to where they had left the group.

“You know.” Daichi considered. “We haven’t really asked them what they may be capable of doing.”

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked. “Like having powers or something?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah. It may have sounded ridiculous before, but we’ve all seen things that we didn’t know were possible or existed, so it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?”

Iwaizumi looked away. “I suppose so. I can’t imagine that shittykawa can do much with how pompous he acts.”

“Shittykawa?” Daichi grinned. “Are you starting to warm up to him?”

“Pshh. No. But he is a pretty shitty guy.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“If you say so. Honestly I think he’s done pretty well for someone who didn’t know that we existed and was sent away from his home.” Daichi pointed out. “And who knows, they could be full of secrets and abilities that we have no idea about. We just met them after all.”

“I suppose.” Iwaizumi nodded as they found the rest of the group again.

“What Noya saw is a road.” Daichi announced to the relief of the humans and trepidation of the Sophilians. “The thing is, that if we were to follow that road, we would have to disguise the Sophilians in some way.”

“Is that even possible?” Tobio asked, speaking for the first time that day.

“Well that’s something that Iwaizumi and I were actually just talking about.” Daichi turned to the Sophilians. “Do you have any way of making yourselves look human?”

“Maybe?” Suga slowly answered.

“Oh, oh, oh! We can do it!” Noya jumped up excitedly. “I’ve done it plenty of times to play pranks on others!”

“Yeah, but we could always figure out it was you because of your ears.” Tsukishima shot Noya a glare.

“Your ears?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.” Noya nodded. “Apparently there are some limits on what we can alter. Our ears are not one of those things that can be changed.”

“Great, so we would be walking around with people that look human-ish, but have large alien ears.” Iwaizumi huffed. “Is there anything else that doesn’t change?”

“Um. Well. Yes.” Noya said. “Our tails and teeth stay.”

“Your teeth? What’s wrong with your teeth?” Asahi asked, not having seen the Sophilans teeth before.

“Well, this.” Noya stated and opened his mouth to show off razor sharp teeth that reminded Asahi of a piranha.

“Oh.” He swallowed thickly and took a step back.

“Yeah…” Noya drawled out, closing his mouth. “Those can’t go away, but the rest can!”

“Well, do you guys need anything to see or something to use this power?” Daichi asked.

“Whenever I changed appearance, I always used something as a reference.” Noya nodded.

“Think we could find some magazines somewhere?” Asahi asked while Noya climbed back up onto his shoulders and wrapped his long tail around Asahi’s waist.

“Roads normally mean stores.” Daichi shrugged and then frowned. “But I don’t have any money.”

“That’s true.” Oikawa said, still laying down on the grass. “When you all came to our planet, they most likely took all of your belongings…” He looked away.

“Maybe we can find some newspaper on the side of the roads?” Kuroo suggested. “People litter far too much, but it could be to our advantage for once.”

“It can’t hurt to look.” Iwaizumi agreed.

“Okay. But once again the Sophilians will have to stay back.”

“Who’s going this time, though?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Tobio will come with me. The rest will stay here for now.” Daichi announced.

“Try to be quick please. I’d rather not stay out overnight again.” Suga suggested. He hadn’t liked the darkness all that much even though he found, much to his surprise, that he could see fine in the dark.

“We’ll try.” Daichi nodded.

He and Tobio headed up towards the road where they started their search along the sides of the guardrails. Daichi kept sending looks towards the younger boy in the hopes that it being just the two of them would encourage Tobio to open up about what was going on.

“I’m not seeing anything over here.” Tobio grumbled. “All I’m seeing is a lot of nothing.” He kicked up some dirt in frustration.

“I’m sure we’ll find something around here as long as we keep looking.” Daichi said, trying to assure Tobio.

“Yeah just as easily as we’ll disguise the aliens.” Tobio huffed.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Daichi asked, letting go of all pretenses of patience.

“Nothing.” Tobio shook his head and started his search again.

“Let’s just find a newspaper or something already.”

“You can talk to me you know.” Daichi said.

“Yeah.” Tobio responded and kept his eyes on the ground. “I’ll be fine, though.”

“If you’re sure.” Daichi sighed.

“I am.” Tobio nodded and made a triumphant sound. “I found one!”

“Finally.” Daichi sighed. They had been looking for a while now.

“Do you think we would need more than one?” Tobio asked while he flipped through the magazine to see what types of pictures were in it. “They might just be able to share this one since it’s a men’s fitness magazine.”

“Great!” Daichi said. “That should work just fine.”

“Good.” Tobio said and headed back into the woods.

Daichi followed close behind Tobio was they made their way back to where everyone else were waiting.

“We found one.” Tobio announced and tossed the magazine towards Bokuto who quickly caught it and plopped down into the grass to flip through the pages.

“Okay, let’s try this.” Bokuto said after a few minutes of browsing the pages.

He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on what he wanted. Nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes before the others could see his fur recede and be replaced by a more human flesh tone. His antennae were next as hair sprouted from his head in a style remarkably like the one that Kuroo sported, but with his being black streaked with white. His eyes shrank a bit, but stayed rather large. By the time he was done he resembled a human like owl, but was normal enough in appearance to blend in.

“How’s this?” He asked while he wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt.

“It looks great!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“My turn.” Oikawa took the magazine from Bokuto.

Iwaizumi watched him with interest, curious to see how the Sophilian prince would chose to look. He expected the prince to take on a snooty appearance of a stereotypical rich person. The finished results, however, took him by surprise and caused his mouth to go dry.

Oikawa had opted for long-ish brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He was, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, rather handsome. He would never let Shittykawa know that though, and sent him a sneer in response to the questioning look Oikawa sent his way.

Oikawa huffed and tossed the magazine over to Suga.

“Okay, my turn…” Suga started flipping through the magazine. “I think I know what to do.” He closed his eyes in concentration. His hair was silver, similar to his fur color and had light skin.

He looked himself over before noticing the others were staring at him. “Oh. Do I look okay?”

“Yeah, you do.” Daichi said, smiling.

“My turn!” Noya came running over to grab the magazine. He had spotted a spiky hairstyle that he wanted to try.

Within minutes he had spiky dark hair that had a blond streak at the front, large eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was still tiny in stature compared to the others though. Apparently they could only change their appearance, not their height.

“You’re next Tsukki.” Yamaguchi beamed, ignoring the cringe Tsukishima sent him at due to the nickname.

“Fine.” Tsukishima groused and flipped through the book.

Unlike the others, the appearance he took on was pale and blond with scrutinizing eyes and a thin mouth. He had a constant look of disdain, not that different from his Sophilian form.

“Now that, that is done, we should get moving.” Iwaizumi suggested.

“Yes, please. I’m starving.” Yamaguchi mumbled. “We’ve been without food for a long time.”

“Yeah, but we still have the issue of no money.” Asahi pointed out.

“Yeah, I know.” Yamaguchi deflated.

~*~

They had been walking semi-near the road, but quickly learned to keep their distance as it frightened the Sophilian’s. They weren’t used to the sounds the, as they described them, “metal things,” so they refused to go near the road.

Iwaizumi shook his head, still helping Oikawa walk since he couldn’t on his own.

“I really appreciate this, you know,” Oikawa said as they were walking. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for _someone_ who broke my tail!” He hissed.

“I told you I was sorry!” Kuroo said, turning to face Oikawa.

“Yeah, well sorry isn’t going to fix my tail!”

“Will you both just be quiet?” Iwaizumi said, looking up ahead. “Have any of you seen any signs to indicate what road we’re on or anything?”

“Not yet.” Daichi said from in front of the group. “Hopefully we do, though.”

“Do humans actually go in those?” Oikawa scrunched up his brown and clung to Iwaizumi a bit harder.

“They’re not that bad.” Iwaizumi sighed and adjusted Oikawa on his back.

“If you say so.” Oikawa squinted at him skeptically.

“Oh just shut up will you?” Iwaizumi suggested and acted like he was going to drop Oikawa only to chuckle at the Sophilians terrified squeak.

“Be nice.” Daichi sent a glare Iwaizumi’s way, a bit tired of the bickering on top of all the walking that they had done, without any food or water.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Suga halted, seeming to listen to something.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi looked at Suga.

Suga waved his hand to silence Daichi. “I... I think there may be humans nearby.”

“Are you sure?” Daichi looked around at the other Sophilians who had looks of pure concentration on their faces as they listened to something that only they could hear.

“Yeah there is definitely someone coming this way.” Tsukishima nodded, his ears twitching as he listened closer.

All of the Sophilian’s ears all shot up at once.

“Someone is coming this direction!” Suga exclaimed. “We need to hide!”

“Wait, couldn’t one of us, “ Tobio said, referring to the humans in the group. “Ask them about where we are?”

“What if they are after us?” Suga pointed out. “We kind of escaped from our planet with our crowned prince and human hostages. Don’t you think someone would be sent out after us, if not only to take Oikawa back home?”

“Oh, there’s no doubt that my father has already sent someone to try and find me,” Oikawa said, settling down in some brush nearby.  “I think it’s safe to bet that we crashed _because_ someone was after us… Or well, me in specific.”

“What do you think would happen if we were found?” Iwaizumi whispered to the others.

“My father would probably have us all hauled back to Eldisia, where whatever they had planned for you would probably continue. And since we don’t know what that is, I would suggest staying quiet for now.” Oikawa groused and pushed on Iwaizumi’s head to hide him further in the bush.

Iwaizumi grumbled at this, but Oikawa covered his mouth, as they heard talking in the distance.

Iwaizumi peered out from the bush carefully as not to be seen, and furrowed his brow when he spotted a man he had never seen before, talking to one of the police officers that had been assigned the task of looking for Daichi and Tobio.

“Have you seen these individuals?” The man asked,, showing the policeman in front of them pictures that Oikawa couldn’t discern from where he was hiding.

The policeman gave the person a strange look. “Those college students have been missing for months. We haven’t seen them since then, sir.”

The man gave a curt nod. “Alright. Well, if you see them, please tell me.” He said, passing what Oikawa assumed was to be contact info.

“I’m sorry, but I need to get going. I have a new case to cover nearby here.” The policeman said, taking a step back.

“I hope to hear from you in the future,” the man bowed, before headed to his own vehicle.

Both drove off, leaving the road empty.

“That’s not good.” Noya sighed once the man and the police officer were out of sight.

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked and saw the Sophilians give each other a significant look.

“That man was one of us.” Suga announced.

“How can you tell?” Yamaguchi said, looking at Suga.

“Remember, there are some things that we can’t hide about ourselves.” Suga reminded the humans.

“Yes, but you would think that we would have seen his tail and ears at least.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“He was wearing a hat, and a baggy jacket.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“But anyone can do that here on earth.” Iwaizumi reasoned.

“That’s true.” Bokuto shrugged.

“However, we know that this person was one of ours, because we have seen him transformed before.” Tsukishima told them.

“Well, let’s keep moving, then.” Daichi said. “The worst we can do right now is stay put. We’re all hurt, tired and hungry.”

“And if a Sophilian is already here looking for us, then that could mean there are others.” Kuroo stated. “Frankly, I would rather not get captured again and put back in the cell. Not to mention whatever it is that they had planned for us.”

“Let’s get going then.” Iwaizumi gestured for everyone to start moving again.

An hour of walking passed in silence before Asahi gasped and a bright smile stretched across his face. “I know where we are!” He excitedly announced.

“Seriously?” Daichi perked up at the news.

“Yeah I’ve been to this part of Japan before. We’re just outside of Saitama.” Asahi eagerly informed them. “Akaashi lives in an apartment not that far in.”

“Is this Akaashi a friend?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes.” Daichi nodded. “He would take us in without many questions. He would be angry to know that we have people after us, but I don’t think he would turn us away.”

“Yes, but you’re forgetting something important.” Iwaizumi pointed at each of the Sophilians. “How do we explain them?”

“We could tell the truth?” Yamaguchi suggested and shrugged when Daichi and Iwazumi gave him skeptical looks. “You would be surprised how many people are open to the existence of alien life. He might just accept them.”

Iwaizumi paused. “Right, Akaashi is part of that alien group, isn’t he?”

Yamaguchi nodded excitedly. “Yeah! He’s the vice president!”

“Seriously?” Kuroo looked at Yamaguchi incredulously. “ _He’s_ the vice president?” He shook his head. “The more you know, I guess.”

“Okay then, we’ll go to Akaashi.” Daichi said. “Do you know the way Asahi?”

“Yes.” Asahi nodded.

Asahi lead the way, making sure to take less common paths to ensure that they weren’t seen by anyone.

“Are you sure that this guy won’t just turn us away?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi who shrugged in response. “That’s not reassuring!”

“Who knows, maybe he’ll take us all in except for you since you’re so freaking annoying.” Iwaizumi teased and watched Oikawa pale.

“He wouldn’t really do that would he?” Oikawa squeaked.

“No, Iwaizumi is just being a jerk.” Daichi said over his shoulder.

“Oh.” Oikawa huffed, elbowing Iwaizumi in the side as they walked. “So mean!”

Asahi stopped in front of an apartment complex as Iwaizumi and Oikawa bickered. “We’re here…” Asahi said, seeming to grow nervous again.

Iwaizumi looked around the group one more time and knocked on the door to Akaashi’s apartment.

“Hold on one moment,” they heard Akaashi say from somewhere nearby the door.

“Is that him?” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi nodded.

The door soon opened after that to reveal a very tall, silver-haired person. He looked at Daichi, and then at all of the others and Sophilian’s before jumping back in fear and screaming. “What are those things?!”

“Oh great, Lev answered the door.” Iwaizumi huffed and clamped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth when the Sophilian screamed in return.

Daichi sent Iwaizumi an aggravated look and pushed passed Lev and into the apartment where Akaashi greeted them with a shocked look which turned into a look akin to excitement when the Sophilians walked in. “D-Daichi? You’re… all alive?” Akaashi said, in disbelief and looked at the Sophilian’s again. “And are these people in costumes or…”

“No! They’re real-deal aliens!” Yamaguchi piped up in excitement, much to Tsukishima’s dismay.

“I knew they existed.” Akaashi said breathlessly and walked over to Bokuto to get a better look at him. “What race are you, where are you from?”

“We don’t really have time for that right now.” Daichi cut him off. “We need a place to stay. We had been captured and brought to their planet, only to be released and urged to leave. We just saw someone out looking for us.”

“Well come in then.” Akaashi shook his head and closed the door behind everyone. “Lev, how about you get everyone something to eat. You were here in the process of raiding my fridge anyway.”

Lev looked over at Akaashi and then turned wide, frightened eyes back towards the Sophilians.

“Hey,” Noya said, hopping off of Asahi’s shoulder to look at Lev. “You remind me a lot of Asahi with how you’re shaking.”

“Hey.” Asahi grumbled.

“What?” Noya looked up at Asahi innocently. “You get scared a lot. I find it a bit endearing.”

“Thanks?” Asahi slowly asked and shuffled away to sit on the couch.

“It’s okay Lev.” Daichi tried to calm the tall boy down. “They won’t hurt you or anything. At least not these ones.”

“O-okay.” Lev nodded and went into the kitchen to continue raiding Akaashi’s fridge for food.

While he did that, Akaashi went around his apartment and collected all of the pillows and blankets that he could find and placed them in a pile on the floor. “You guys can use these for now.”

“Thanks!” The Sophilians said in unison and made their way over to the pile of bedding.

Daichi and Tobio shared a confused look as they watched the Sophilian’s start to pick through the blankets in some meticulous manner.

Oikawa wrapped himself in one particularly soft blanket. “This is _so soft,_ ” he said in a singsong voice.

Noya had started pulling a few blankets and pillows up onto a couch and was rearranging them into what looked like a nest.

“Um…” Daichi looked around at all the Sophilian’s. “What are you all doing?”

Suga paused what he was doing. “Oh, right. This is something we do on a regular basis,” he said, motioning to the other Sophilian’s making themselves at home. “We make what you could say are nests of soft things so that we can stay warm and sleep well.”

“So like blanket forts?” Kuroo said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like blanket forts.” Suga nodded. “Just… sometimes we can get a bit out of hand,” he said, trailing off. “Like our prince.”

Oikawa looked up from where he was making his fort on the floor. “Excuse me? I so _do not_ get out of hand.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Sure you don’t. Last time you were able to nest, you took literally every soft article of cloth within reach.”

“I remember that.” Noya nodded sagely. “You even went as far as to taking down all the curtains because they were made of silk and felt nice.”

“I like soft things.” Oikawa grumbled and fluffed the blankets he had taken for his own.

Tobio walked away from them all to get a glass of water, “You’re all a bit weird, honestly.”

Once the Sophilian’s had all settled down in their nests and seemed a bit more content, everyone else settled down a bit as they waited for Lev to finish making food for everyone.

It was then that there was a strange, rumbling noise coming from some of the Sophilian’s.

“Wait a second,” Kuroo got a bit closer to Bokuto to listen. “Are… are you guys _purring?_ ”

Bokuto mumbled something under his breath and then swiftly grabbed Kuroo around the shoulders and pulled him into the nest.

“What the?” Kuroo protested and tried to pull away only for Bokuto to hold on tighter and growl when he tried to move again.

“Stay.” Bokuto commanded and threw a blanket over them both.

The other Sophilians looked around at the humans left standing and shared a quick look before they all jumped into action. Suga pulling Daichi into a nest while Iwaizumi was dragged, thrashing and all, into OIkawa’s nest, and Asahi was dragged into Noya’s. Tsukishima just looked over at Yamaguchi who shrugged and made his way over to the tall Sophilian’s nest and crawled in.

“Try to get some sleep.” Akaashi chuckled and headed into his bedroom, leaving Lev standing in the middle of the room with Tobio who glared at him.

“I’m not sharing space with anyone.” Tobio announced and roughly pulled a blanket away from Oikawa who hissed at him, but didn’t move. He then plopped down into a recliner and curled up under the stolen blanket.

Suga peered out from his nest worriedly at Tobio, but said nothing.

“He’ll be okay,” Daichi reminded him.

“I know,” Suga replied before settling back down.

As everyone settled down and relaxed some, finally being in a safe and warm area, it left Suga to sort through his thoughts.

Ever since the night before, Tobio had been behaving very different than he had been before. Suga could sense the overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sorrow emanating from him. He feared that it would soon overtake him as these feelings were only growing stronger.

Tobio came off as a very strong-willed person, but Suga was beginning to see through his facade.

Tobio needed help, and it was only a matter of time before it became too much.


	6. Some Alien info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, just Whokuu here!  
> This is kind of a small update for you all since chapter 6 is late (and there is a reason that will be explained in the chapter? If you can call it that?)  
> So here's a bit of info on Aliens you know and will be encountering soon!

So, in short, the chapter is late because of two reasons:

1\. We have both been notably busy this past week, resulting in us having little time to write. My sister is graduating from college soon and college has been keeping me on my toes as of recently. (Despite all of the snow we have been getting recently).  Goodness, too many 'recently's' in a few sentences.

2\. My sister currently has the flu and isn't feeling up to writing.

 

HOWEVER, this does not mean that we haven't written  _anything_ for chapter 6. In fact, we have roughly 1,000 words of it done as of the moment! It'll be posted hopefully in the next few days. 

I am aware that this sets the series a bit back in terms of schedule - I hope we can fix it - but it is not by any means going on hiatus or stopping.  

Moving on, though. I have been working tirelessly on conceptualizing the alien races visually and information-wise for this series. So far, I have two races done visually. They're merely sketches, but they have come leaps and bounds from where they once began. 

So, here they are!

 

Here are the Sophilian's, the main alien race in the series thus far! 

 **Home Planet:** Eldisia

 **Appearance:** A race of humanoid aliens with whiskers, two hearts and sharp teeth.They have large eyes, ears. colorful fur, large antennae and a long feline-like tail that they can use as an extra appendage. They tend to climb on things and are super curious, but clumsy and at times dimwitted. They have a tendency to create nests out of soft materials.

**General Info:**

They mate for life.

When hammocks are either unavailable or impossible to make, they will create nests instead.

They are welcoming of other species, but take a long time to trust.

They can purr when happy and enjoy full body rub downs.

They **hate** baths. (They will look like drenched rats after until they dry. Then they’re essentially poofballs until they groom themselves.)

 **Culture:** They sleep in hammocks. Their home-world is tidally locked, meaning that one side continually faces the sun and one side is perpetually dark. They have been at war with a neighbouring species for over a century, but are generally a peaceful civilization; dedicated to creative and leisure pursuits, such as art, music, dance and flower arranging. They have advanced scientific knowledge and an evolved sense of morality. Sophilian's are known throughout the galaxy for their spicy cuisine and expensive nightclubs.They are obsessed with all things human. When threatened, they spit ink and really love sports. Criminals are made to wear tattoos expressing the nature and severity of their crimes.

 

  

Here are the Tarkiri. You have not met these guys yet, but you will very soon! ;)

They're a bit behind in terms of development, but this is the info I have done for them right now.

 

 **Planet:** TBA

 

 ****Description:** T** he light-furred race. Walking bipedally, they have highly specialized limbs for various uses and are commonly merchants. They have a good sense of humor but their government is non-functional. They desire to have a representative democracy but that has yet to happen.

 

\----

 

...Yeah, they're pretty behind, I apologize.

 

Well, this is all I'm willing to share right now. If you guys want to talk to me more one-on-one, please drop by my [Tumblr!](http://whokuu.tumblr.com/)

 

See you all in a few days!

 

~Felix


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Whokuu was busy over the weekend, and I got to spend my weekend with the flu. All is well though, and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hinata Shouyou let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the plain white ceiling above him and rolled onto his side to face his friend, Kenma Kozume. “I’m so bored,” he whined.

“Then find something to do.” Kenma suggested and turned back to taping pictures on his wall that he had gotten from Tendou.

“How does he even find all of these posters, anyways?”

“He works, Shouyou. Unlike you,” Kenma stated flatly, not looking up from what he was doing until the picture was secure. He then dropped down onto his bed and pulled out a hand-held gaming system he had been given.

Hinata pouted at that. “You know we can’t work for another year or so.”

“Yeah, which is exactly why complaining won’t get you anywhere,” Kenma countered. “Why not go and practice volleyball with some of the others? You’ve got far too much energy right now.”

“Okay!” Hinata quickly agreed and bounded off the bed in excitement. He loved playing volleyball more than anything else, and found it to be one of the very few constants in his current life.

That could not be said for anything else though. His life had no pattern or steady drip, no schedule. Some days he even found himself wondering if his life had any purpose like it once had. He had at one time been happy, living with his family and spending almost every waking minute with his best friend. But that had all changed the night his room had filled with light. It had been blinding and in his confusion he had found himself unable to move or fight as strong arms had wrapped around him and pulled him from his bed.

When he had woken up, it had been to find himself in this little room with a couple other boys, one with messy blond hair named Hisashi Kinoshita, another with dark hair named Chikara Ennoshita, a boy with white-blond hair named Takanobu Aone, one with spiky red hair named Tendou Satori, and one other boy with long-ish hair that had been dyed blond, named Kenma Kozume. When they had all first woke up in that place, they had greeted each other and tried to find a way out, but had eventually given up.

Any thoughts that they might have harbored about escaping and fighting their captors had fled their minds the moment that the door had opened for the first time and creatures beyond even Hinata’s imagination had entered the room. The creatures stood on two legs like humans, but had four arms, four large, floppy ears, a small snout and large eyes. They had scanned over the humans in contemplation before they had lunged out and grabbed a hold of Ennoshita and dragged him from the room. He hadn’t returned until days later, pale and shaken with injection marks on his arms, neck and collarbone that he frequently itched and winced at.

The next day found the creatures back in the room, this time taking Aone with them. They repeated this behavior every day until each of the captives had been injected. Hinata had tried to fight them off the day they came for him, but had found it fruitless as he was carried into a sterile room and strapped until a table. The creatures hadn’t paid any attention to his struggles or his cries to be released and to go home. Instead, they had walked around him, talking to each other in some language that he didn’t understand, and filling syringes with thick fluids in hues of green, brown and blue. The needles attached to the syringes were several inches long and thick. There was no other pain that Hinata could compare them to when they were pushed through his flesh and muscles until it felt like they touched bone. The liquids also either made him feel like his whole body had been dropped into an ice bath or thrown into an inferno. They left him feeling ill.

It was close to a month after he had first been taken that Ennoshita started to change. It started with extreme stomach pain that had him doubled over, throwing up bile full of blood and some thick substance none of them could identify. It then progressed into a pain like no other that encompassed his whole body.  Aone had been the one to first notice that Ennoshita’s ears had started to elongate into something that didn’t resemble human ears nor the ears of those that held them captive. It didn’t take long before the others started to change as well.

The fear and confusion of them changing into something that was unknown to them, had temporarily paralyzed them and put them in a state of shocked compliance. That had only last just so long though before they had started to plot how they could escape without being seen, and how they would manage to get home. None of them knew where they were, or why they had been taken in particular.

They had all been spending time studying the guards shifts and when the doors would open and close. Everything just didn’t make sense to any of them. Why had they been taken, why were they being subjected to the experiments conducted on them, and where were they? Surely they couldn’t still be on earth, not with these creatures roaming around.

Months of planning and watching the guards paid off when they found their first opportunity to try escape. A guard had accidentally left the door unlocked, and the group had finally found themselves outside of the room that they had been held in for so long. Ahead of them were many winding halls and doors that were either locked or they refrained from opening.

“Where should we go?” Hinata looked around frantically as the alarms above them sounded, telling them the guards knew they had escaped.

“Let’s just keep moving!” Ennoshita announced and started to run down random halls in the hopes of finding an exit or a safe place to hide.

They had just skidded around a corner when they came face to face with some of their captors who quickly started to make their way towards the group, which quickly turned around and started to run back down the hall they had just come from.

“Through here!” Tendou called out and pushed open a door that they all ran through only to stop short when they took in everything before them. Ahead were many rooms with glass windows. Within those rooms, they saw countless other people-- humans-- going through what they had some months ago. It left from frozen in shock. How could there be so many people here? How could this be happening on such a large scale, and why?

It wasn’t a moment later that they were grabbed by the guards and forcibly dragged back to the room and promptly locked back in. They all couldn’t comprehend what they had seen. They had failed to escape, but found something so sinister that they almost wished they hadn’t tried.

The group didn’t try to escape again, though they all still longed to go home and for the pain of their transformations to stop. Eventually the pain did stop, but they were never allowed to go home. Eventually they had fallen into a state of complacency and resignation.  That had apparently been what the creatures, who had finally introduced themselves as Tarkiri, had wanted, for the group soon found themselves taken out of the isolation room and placed into the dorm like structure that they still lived in now. Each of them had their own room that was connected to a common area. They were no longer subjected to testing, but were still not allowed to go back home to earth or to talk about doing so.

They had never met any of the others that they had seen in those rooms that day, and instead were kept together in what the Tarkiri referred to as pods. Living together all the time had led the group to become close, though they all longed for their families and friends. For Hinata, longing for his family was made even more difficult by the fact that his whole family had been taken the same night as him. When he had first woken up after being abducted, he had seen them. It was the last time. The Tarkiri wouldn’t tell him anything about his family and he had eventually come to accept that they never would.

A lot had happened to them in the years that they had been in the pods, and for the most part, they were all okay with it. While their transformations were painful and long-drawn out, after they fully adjusted to their new appearances and were over the shock, they came to grow used to their new bodies and what they were capable of doing.

\---

Hinata huffed as he walked down the pods hall,. Kenma could be so blunt about things at times. He knew that his friend meant well, but even still, it sometimes bothered him. Kenma did have a point though, he could use a bit of exercise. As he went downstairs to the gym, he stopped to read some of the upcoming events going on within the pod. One of the things that changed for everyone post-transformation is that it seemed easier to learn languages. Which for Hinata, was somewhat of a miracle. He remembered how terrible he was in his English classes before being taken and now had come to somewhat appreciate the change in himself.

The Tarkiri had emphasized that what they did to all of them was necessary and that they needed to learn the Tarkiri language and another language from the race called Sophilian’s. They didn’t really know as much about the Sophilian’s as they would probably like to, but they knew enough to get by. While none of them particularly liked the Tarkiri, they had come to at least tolerate them over their time there. Holding grudges and hatred for them did little but leave a burning hole in their guts.

“Have you found anything of interest?” A voice from behind Hinata, pulled him from his thoughts.

“Not really.” Hinata shook his head and glance at Aone before he turned back to the events board and scrunched up his brown when he read an announcement to the right of where he had previously looked. “Well that’s new,” he said and pointed out what he had read to Aone.

The taller boy looked to where he had pointed and frowned as he read out loud. “The move to Eldisia has been cancelled due to the disappearance of the crown prince...Oh well,” Aone shrugged and walked away.

Hinata considered this for longer than Aone had. “Crown prince… Crown prince…” He muttered. One of the things that they had learned early on about Eldisia was that they had a prince. He didn’t particularly pay as much attention to it as he should have, but he did remember the prince’s name. “Oikawa Tooru,” He muttered to himself. “I wonder if he’s okay.”

Hinata then kept reading the information provided and felt his eyes widen and his heart stop when he found the list of names of the people that had vanished with the prince, and spotted a name he never thought he would see again, “Kageyama Tobio.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whokuu: Hello, readers! Here's the newest chapter. :)
> 
> I will be starting to make some reference sheets for all of the characters. Some of them are characterized a bit differently from canon due to this being an AU.  
> Particularly Hinata in this chapter. He's experienced too much and seen too much to be as spontaneous as he is in-canon. He tends to think things through a bit more and has a slightly jaded perspective on things.  
> Just know that it was all on purpose!
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and you can contact us on our Tumblr's!
> 
>  
> 
> [Felix](http://whokuu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Alyssa](http://alyssagb89.tumblr.com/)

Hinata’s hands clenched at his sides as his whole body started to shake and his vision blurred. His breathing started to come shallower with each breath and he felt sweat bead across his forehead while panic spread through his system. His mind started to race as thought after thought fought for dominance in his brain. Kageyama got _taken,_ and now he was _missing?_ How could this happen? Was he okay? Where was he? He couldn’t bear to imagine him or any of the others listed going through what he had.

“Shoyou?” A voice from beside him asked and he felt a calming hand land on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Kenma standing there. The other boy took him in completely and placed both hands on his shoulders.

Hinata looked up at Kenma, wide-eyed. “K-Kenma?”

“Breath with me Shoyou.” Kenma instructed and started to pace his breathing in a soothing manner.

Hinata didn’t know what to do, he wanted to listen to Kenma but the thoughts of Kageyama going through what he did wouldn’t go away. He wasn’t able to push them aside as he continued to worry over where Kageyama and the others may be. “They-they could be anywhere…” Hinata mumbled, tears pricking his eyes.

“Who?” Kenma asked and looked where Shoyou shakily pointed. He read the names on the list and turned to his friend. He didn’t know any of the names on the list, but could see how affected his friend was. “Shoyou…”

“They could be anywhere.” Hinata repeated.

“They all disappeared together.” Kenma pointed out calmly. “That more than likely means that they are together.”

Hinata shook his head, trying to clear his head. “Yeah… they probably are. “

“Now,” Kenma said, looking steadily at Hinata. “On a count of three, try and take a deep breath with me, okay?”

Hinata nodded his head, wiping tears away from his face and sitting down on the floor.

Kenma nodded. “Now, one… two… three.” He took a deep breath and Hinata did his best to copy him. “Exhale,” Kenma said, and Hinata copied him.

Kenma repeated this until Hinata felt that he could breath properly again. Hinata was always glad that Kenma was one of his closest friends in the pods. Sure, he could be shy and really quiet-- very unlike Hinata himself-- but he cared a lot more than one may think.

“Now, tell me what had you so upset.” Kenma said once he was sure his friend was okay once more.

“One of the names I recognized.” Hinata explained and pointed to Tobio’s name on the list. “We were best friends growing up. I haven’t seen him since I was taken. I’ve thought about him a lot and hoped that he was okay, but now I saw his name on the list and I just don’t know.”

“Shoyou, he’s going to be okay.” Kenma tried to reassure Hinata, feeling a bit awkward while doing so.

“I just need to know what happened to him.” Hinata announced as he stood up straight and took a few more calming breaths.

“Well…” Kenma said, taking a step back from Hinata to give him some space. “Since the prince of Elidisa is missing, I’m sure it has a lot of people on high alert. I’m sure you could--”

“You’re right!” Hinata jumped up excitedly. “Let’s go and do that!” He took Kenma’s hand and started dragging him up the stairs nearby.

“I didn’t mean...Never mind.” Kenma sighed and allowed himself to be dragged around by Hinata.

“Where do you think we would be able to find information?” Hinata asked while dragging Kenma behind him in a hurry.

“Probably an office.” Kenma shrugged, indifferent to the fact that they were supposed to stay out of the offices used by their captors.

Hinata stopped at that. “But we’re not supposed to go there. Why would you suggest we go there?”

“Because it’s fun.” Kenma stated. “And they have games on their computers that we don’t.”

“Didn’t you mention at one point that our servers have current news about what is going on in Eldisia?”

“Yes,” Kenma said, frowning a little.

“Then why don’t we go there first?” Hinata pointed out. “They probably have at least some general information on what has been going on.”

“Well...Yeah.” Kenma sighed, knowing that the other boy wouldn’t agree to go on the banned computers. There went his chances of playing the next level of the game he had been playing.

Hinata motioned for them to get going to the servers, and so they did.

Living in the pods wasn’t too bad. They were given their own space, save with a roommate or two and were able to live their lives fairly normally. Hinata could never shake the images of other humans being tested on and altered, though. They all still missed their home even though they knew they had no chances of going back. These thought often clouded his thoughts and so did the many questions of why all of this had been done to them in the first place.

“What do you think could have happened to Eldisian prince?” Hinata asked his friend when they walked into the computer lab and found a computer not being used.

“I don’t know.” Kenma shrugged. “Maybe he’s being held for ransom or something.”

Hinata tapped his chin. “That’s possible.” Out of everything Hinata had _not_ paid attention to, he had paid attention when they were learning about other aliens species.

“It could be that he ran away?”

“Why would he do that?” Hinata asked and booted up a computer.

“Well if you were a prince, wouldn’t you want to run away?” Kenma reasoned.

“But wouldn’t being a prince be really awesome? Like, the crowds would be like _owaaaah_ every time they saw you!”

“That is if you were a good prince.” Kenma reasoned. “Plus you would have all that responsibility on your shoulders, and would have to do a ton of things you wouldn’t want to because they were dull and boring.”

“That’s true,” Hinata nodded sagely. That’s when they heard the computer boot up completely. The screen appeared in front of them and they both focused their attention on it. “Now let’s see what we can find out on here…” Hinata said, starting to swipe through some of the news with his hand.

“I’m sure this is probably making top news.” Kenma said, watching as Hinata sifted through articles.

“That’s weird.” Hinata huffed and flipped through the articles again. “There isn’t anything here.”

“Yeah, that is,” Kenma said, brow furrowed. “In fact, that makes no sense. Why have it up on the board that the prince and some others went missing, but not have it in the news?”

Hinata nodded. “They wanted us to know the prince was missing, yet they didn’t elaborate on it.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they’re keeping things from us,” Kenma muttered with a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

Hinata got out of the news articles and shut the computer down. “If we can’t find information here, do you think we could find it somewhere else?”

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded. “If they know about the prince going missing, then they must have information here somewhere.”

“Maybe some of the higher up Tarkiri know what’s going on,” Hinata reasoned. “After all, they were the ones who were going to bring us to Eldisia soon in the first place. They must know more than us since they cancelled their plans.”

“So you do want to break into an office after all?” Kenma asked, trying to keep the mild excitement he felt out of his voice.

“Well I…” Hinata bit his lip and sighed heavily. “I guess we could, but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“Fair enough,” Kenma said standing up and stretching his arms.  “Follow me,” He instructed and led the way out of the computer lab and to the office that he frequently broke into in order to play games.

“Um...How often are you in here?” Hinata asked when Kenma expertly picked the lock and swung the door open.

“Enough.” Kenma shrugged indifferently.

“It’s strange,” Hinata said, looking around a bit. “Aren’t there usually people in here at this time?”

Kenma shook his head. “They’re on lunch break right now.”

“Did…” Hinata said, looking at Kenma incredulously. “Did you learn their schedules?”

Kenma shrugged. “Of course I did.”

“Okay then,” Hinata said slowly. “Anyways, can you bring up one of the computers since you seem so well _versed_ in them?”

Kenma gave him a slightly annoyed look and started up the computer he had spent hours playing on just the day before, and waited for the home screen to pop up. Unlike the computers in the lab, this one had several files and folders spread across the home page, each titled in numbers and seemingly random lettering. Most of them were password sealed.

“Which one do you think would have information?” Hinata peered over Kenma’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Kenma sent a small glare over his shoulder and pushed his friend back. “It’s not like any of them are titled _“kidnapped prince, read here”_ or anything.”

“Ha _ha,”_ Hinata frowned. “You don’t have to be a smartass about it, you’re on these computers way more than me.”

“That doesn’t mean I know what’s in these folders.” Kenma pointed out. “They are not what I come on this computer for after all.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Hinata sighed. “So, these are password protected, meaning we probably won’t be able to get into them right off the bat. We’ll probably need some help.”

“We could ask Tendou.” Kenma reluctantly said. Neither he nor Hinata were huge fans of the weird and slightly creepy boy.

“Ugh,” Hinata snorted. “Do we _really_ have to go to him?”

“If we want to have any chances of getting into any of these folders, yes.”

“But why him?” HInata whined.

“Because he’s the only one that can crack into things and not want something in return.” Kenma stated. “He works with these computers after all. He knows what to do.”

“Fine, but if he gets us into trouble, I’m not going to be happy.” Hinata huffed.

“Well, for the time being…” Kenma said, looking through the computer. “I’m going to start this new level on this game,” he said, bringing it up.

“Kenma, sometimes you surprise me to no end…” Hinata said, shaking his head. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get out of here and try and find Tendou.”

“Alright.” Kenma simply said. “Good luck.”

Hinata slipped out of the room and glanced behind him to see that Kenma was already immersed in the game.

“Halt!” A guard said, pointing their energy weapon at Hinata’s chest. “What are you doing here?”

Hinata immediately froze up in sheer terror. “Um...Nothing?”

“Come here.” The guard demanded and grabbed Hinata around the arm. He then dragged him towards the office he had just walked out of and pushed the door open to find the room empty and the computer off.

“Was there anyone else in here?” They barked at Hinata.

“N-no sir…” Hinata mumbled. “It was just me.”

He glanced around the room quickly when the guard wasn’t looking and could barely make out Kenma hiding in a cabinet. He sent his friend a quick look and turned back to the guard.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. What were you doing in here?” The guard asked.

“I-I saw on the board that the prince of Eldisia has gone missing, so I went to the computer lab to find out more about it, but there was nothing there, so I came here to ask someone if they could help me find information and found this office opened. I figured it would be okay to just look.” Hinata rambled off, not telling the complete truth.

“Why didn’t you just keep looking for someone to help you instead of going into a private office?” The guard asked.

“I was curious what was in here…” Hinata averted his gaze. “I can see my mistake in coming here, sir. I promise, I didn’t touch anything.”

The guard looked at Hinata carefully before releasing his grip on the boys arm. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you won’t be so lucky.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” HInata rushed out and scurried away the second he could. Now he could only hope that Kenma would be able to get out of that office unnoticed.

He quickly ran back to his dorm and hid in his room.

“Hey there, baby carrot.” A voice called from somewhere near one of the windows.

“Huh?” Hinata looked up, recognizing the voice. He got up and went over to one of the windows to see the spiky red-haired boy hanging from a tree branch by his tail.

“What’s got your boxers in a bunch, carrot?”

“N-nothing,” Hinata said, looking away.

Tendou clicked his tongue. “That doesn’t sound like nothing to me.”

Hinata groaned in irritation. “What are you even doing here anyways?”

Tendou swung a little bit on the branch. “To check on you, of course. Where’s pudding head at?”

“Stop calling us names.” Hinata snapped.

“Aww did I hurt your feelings?” Tendou taunted and dropped down from the tree.

“Why are you really here?” Hinata huffed.

“I told you, I was just checking up on you.” Tendou shrugged. “But really, where is Kenma?”

“He’s uh...Well he’s currently hiding.” Hinata admitted.

“Hiding? Why?” Tendou said, crawling through the now open window.

“Because we were trying to figure out more about the prince, Oikawa Tooru’s, disappearance.”

“And…?”

“And,” Hinata grumbled. “A guard caught me slipping out of the offices.”

“Oooh, bad luck there.” Tendou shook his head. “So what, is Kenma still in that office?”

“He was the last I knew.” Hinata nodded.

Tendou hummed. “Well, seems like you’re going to have to wait it out then.”

“What if he gets caught too?” Hinata fretted.

“He won’t.” Tendou announced. “He’s better at sneaking around than you are.”

Hinata sighed. Tendou did have a point. Kenma had been frequenting the offices for god knows how long. If there was anyone who could get out of there without being caught, it was him.

“Ah, and here we are.” Tendou gestured to the side where Kenma was walking towards them.

“Kenma!” Hinata rushed over to him and hugged him. “You got out okay!”

“Of course…” Kenma gasped, trying to get a decent breath in while Hinata bear hugged him. “Now, please let go of me…”

“Right. Sorry,” Hinata let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anyways,” Kenma said, looking at Tendou. “We have a task for you.”  


End file.
